Time Lapse
by Wafflegirl0304
Summary: Fire ninjas, fevers, trucks, poles and black cats don't mix...


**._.**

**Inspiration: Heat Haze Days. Vocaloid song. Find it :P**

The heat beat down on his back.

It felt surreal. He shaded his eyes from the sun as he stared across, confusion swirling in his hazel orbs. _Where am I?_

He was standing on a grass patch. Behind him, there was a swing set, the swings frozen as they hung from the chains. He couldn't see much further behind him. In front, a busy road. People highlighted the streets. Cars raced past, dizzyingly swift. A white haze settled at the top of his vision and he didn't know if it was simply his imagination or if there was some sort of fog covering the scene.

"Hey, Kai!" someone called from behind. It was Cole, sitting on the swing set, wearing a black tank top and a big smile. He didn't appear to be perspiring in the least. Without willing them to, his legs walked him over and he sat down beside his friend. He didn't know what they talked about, all he knew was that the heat was unbearable and time didn't seem to pass, though it felt like an eternity until Cole stood up to pet a cat. It was unlike the leader of the group to do such. He didn't understand.

"Hey! Come back!" Cole cried, and he watched his high-spirited friend hurry towards the bustling street, chasing the black cat across the road.

His eyes widened as he stretched his hand out.

The truck came faster than he could comprehend, yet it seemed like a slow-motion silent movie. His friend let out no scream. The blood went everywhere, making dark splats on the gravel, the truck, and staining his clothes. Sirens wailed. He looked at the mangled body with wide eyes, metal filling his nostrils and digging down his throat. His hands flew to his mouth, his eyes burning with tears.

_This is all real,_ he heard, and saw himself standing over Cole's bleeding figure. A red figure partially obscured by the haze. The smile on his face wrenched his heart out, and he fell to his knees shakily. Cole's body was still sprawled in front of the truck, unmoving, bloody, and he just _couldn't_—

He screamed, and with that his mind turned to dust and he fell unconscious.

Kai woke with a start. The room was light. His bed was under him, he was all right. He grabbed the thermometer near his pillow and pressed it into his ear, hands trembling terribly. The small screen read 45.0 Celsius. He was blazing like a forest fire. Dizziness gripped his head and he wanted to retch, though he hadn't eaten anything as of today.

It was noon. That's what he thought. Maybe it was midnight. Nothing made sense when you were sick.

Cole's name flashed before Kai's eyes, the mangled body, the smell, the blood. He choked on air. It had been a senseless dream.

Cool hands touched his forehead and dragged cold washcloths over his neck. He squinted and Cole's figure focused before him. Oh _man_. He was alive. He was alive. A senseless dream.

His friend's eyes were heavy with fatigue. Dark circles made them droop. Kai deduced that Cole had maybe pulled an all-nighter taking care of him since his fever started yesterday, and felt bad. His throat was fried though, and he couldn't speak or move. Sweat coated his legs, buried under his thick blankets. He let Cole smother him with ice and slowly drifted back into sleep.

The heat beat down on his back.

It felt surreal. He shaded his eyes from the sun as he stared across, confusion swirling in his hazel orbs.

_This scene again?_

He was standing on a grass patch. Behind him, there was a swing set, the swings frozen as they hung from the chains. He couldn't see much further behind him. In front, a busy road. People highlighted the streets. Cars raced past, dizzyingly swift. A white haze settled at the top of his vision and he didn't know if it was simply his imagination or if there was some sort of fog covering the scene.

Again.

"Hey, kitty!" he heard Jay squeal, and turned to see his friend clad in blue, chasing a black cat just as Cole had done.

This time, his reflexes worked. He grabbed Jay's wrist without another moment's hesitation. The latter glanced at him, emerald eyes surprised. "What? What is it?"

"I think we should go home." he whispered softly. Jay simply gave a grin and nodded, leading the way down the opposite direction now. They entered the more central area of the city. More people and more vehicles. He edged away from the road, pulling Jay along.

At that moment, the people in the streets all stopped and looked heavenward, shouts erupting from their mouths as they pointed. Puzzled, he peered up, but didn't see anything.

That was when Jay pushed past him, and the pole came swinging down.

It struck Jay's body right through, impaling him like a fruit. Blood soaked his clothes and he couldn't hold back the gasp as he stumbled backward. No. His hand outstretched, he stopped. His mirror-image was back. He smiled at Kai.

_This is the real thing._

Snap. He awoke to someone shaking his shoulders. Eyes full of red hair, he stared at Jay, who stared back with wide, troubled eyes. Why are you crying, Jay? He watched the tears roll down his friend's cheeks and was pulled into a hug. He wanted to scream, but instead clutched the bedsheets under him into clumps. What was going on?

"Kai, Cole's dead," Jay breathed.

He threw up and fell backward, eyes rolling back in his head.

The heat beat down on his back.

It felt surreal. He shaded his eyes from the sun as he stared across, fear and anxiety swirling in his hazel orbs. Why was he here again?

He was standing on a grass patch. Behind him, there was a swing set, the swings frozen as they hung from the chains. He couldn't see much further behind him. In front, a busy road. People highlighted the streets. Cars raced past, dizzyingly swift. A white haze settled at the top of his vision and he didn't know if it was simply his imagination or if there was some sort of fog covering the scene.

_Stop..._

"Kai!" a voice called. His heart froze.

Nya.

His sister was sitting at the swing set, wearing a light blue gown that blew around her ankles. His eyes widened.

_Stop._

He snatched up her hands and pulled her away, running as far as he could. He didn't know where. He didn't care where. He just had to get away, keep his sister safe, keep his sister safe, keep his sister safe, _keep his sister safe—_

He was on a porch with an extremely tall staircase in front of him. Beside him, his red double appeared. A sly smile graced the other's lips, and he felt his sister's fingers leave his. She tumbled down the endless staircase.

_Dead_, he laughed.

_STOP!_

Nights passed.

"Serves you right!"

Only Zane was left.

The heat beat down on his back.

It felt surreal. He shaded his eyes from the sun as he stared across, anger swirling in his hazel orbs now.

_Stop doing this to me!_

He was standing on a grass patch. Behind him, there was a swing set, the swings frozen as they hung from the chains. He couldn't see much further behind him. In front, a busy road. People highlighted the streets. Cars raced past, dizzyingly swift. A white haze settled at the top of his vision and he didn't know if it was simply his imagination or if there was some sort of fog covering the scene.

Zane was beside him. His bleach blond hair looked white in the haze. A long-sleeved shirt and camouflage printed capris hung from his body. They were holding hands. His hands felt like ice.

He gripped it hard. He couldn't lose Zane. His last hope.

Zane's hand vanished, and Kai looked over to see the nindroid stroking a white cat's head. He swallowed. The cat pranced away. Zane followed. He followed closer.

This time he saw the truck coming.

With all his might he threw himself at Zane, pushing him out of the way. The pain that followed was indescribable. He was sure he was broken. Agony, it twisted his limbs and spread out through blood. Red blinded him.

Zane could only stare with huge eyes.

His red copy swayed, tears running down his cheeks.

_**"THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!"**_

"Serves you right," he whispered.

Behind Zane, a cyan figure materialised. A copy of Zane. He clenched his fists and looked on disdainfully.

Kai's eyes widened one last time before everything vanished and he fell out of bed, unbreathing.


End file.
